


Baby~

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual References, assault???, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Thrax is hella shady and ozzy is secretly into it
Relationships: Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones/Thrax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Baby~

“ _Hey there baby~_ ”

A soft rumbling voice pulled him from the darkness, Osmosis struggling to open his eyes.

He couldn’t make out the shadows around him at first, confused and dizzy as he scrunched up his face and tried to focus.

A tall figure loomed over him in the dark, glimpses of deep red filling his vision. For a moment he thought it might have been Drips, but he knew the other’s posh accent too well. It wasn’t deep and smooth, not like-

“ _Thrax?_ ” There was no way, he’d seen him fall in alcohol! No virus could survive that. Yet those burning eyes could belong to no one else.

“‘Bout time you joined the party~” He grinned, and Jones was suddenly fully alert, tugging at his restraints as he found himself tied up with osmosis proof binds- in his own kitchen chair. His eyes darted around and he realised he was still in his own apartment, not far from where he had fallen asleep on his couch.

Looked like he was gonna be adding another case of b&e to Thrax’s criminal file.

He glared up at the other in a show of defiance, baring his teeth.

“How?” Was all he bit, an amused glint in the other’s eye. His talon flexed intimidatingly by habit, but despite the movement previously eliciting fear from the white blood cell his expression instead twisted into befuddlement.

It wasn’t lit up. If anything, his claw somehow looked duller than the rest of him.

Thrax immediately noted his pointed gaze and his eyes hardened, smirk morphing into a scowl.

“I got you to thank for that.” His finger dragged along the bench-top, slicing it open with ease, but no fiery blisters emerged.

He was no longer infectious.

“The doc’s found a trace of me left in the room- few days in a dish was all it took to grow me back.” The virus explained, leaning over his bound prey as he casually looked at his nails. “Course, they couldn’t go letting me loose again, not without takin’ my fire. Yo’ man Frank was the first for a lil _inoculation_.” It was nearly a hiss, the other’s smile doing little to hide his fury.

So he was a vaccine now. No wonder he looked so pissed.

“I made my way’s into the medical books, but you-” Ozzy inhaled sharply as the other suddenly gripped him by the collar, lifting him and the chair till they were nearly off the ground, “are the reason they were able to steal from me, and now,” the grin that split across the fever’s face made a shiver run through him, “I’m gonna make ya pay.” 

Ozzy swallowed as he was set back on the ground, doing his best to ignore how the other’s voice just... did things to him. Thing’s it definitely shouldn’t.

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” He was rather proud of himself for not stuttering, holding the other’s gaze with a glare.

Thrax’s grin widened, exposing his sharpen teeth.

“I’m gonna burn ya from the inside out.” He whispered it like a promise and Osmosis could feel his bodies desire to divide swell as he was looked over.

A hand gripped the back of his head, claws digging into the sides as Thrax swooped in, capturing his mouth in a rough crash of lips.

For a moment Jones’s mind went blank and he felt like he was melting- the rush of sensations too much for him to process all at once, but as soon as he realised the other was _kissing_ him- if you could even call something so lewd and violent a kiss- he bit down hard.

The Red Death tore away with a hiss.

“What the hell man!? I’ve got a girl!” The cell insisted, but Thrax only wiped his mouth with a grin, removing the red cytoplasm leaking from the break in his lip.

“When I’m done with ya, you ain’t even gonna remember her name.”

Jones gasped as the chair was tipped back suddenly, hitting the table with a loud thud and forcing him to look up at the other. His eyes were on fire, and every lick of heated flames was focused down on Ozzy.

“Now big daddy Thrax is _really_ gonna let you have it~”

 _Oh fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dw by the end of it Ozzy is begging for more ;) PS DONT TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS


End file.
